Dark Night and Bright Day
by LexaIIIV
Summary: A collection of VanitasxXion oneshots, two-shots, or possible multi-shots. No yaoi. Other pairings possibly mentioned are as followed: RokuNami, SoKai, TerraxAqua, and Larxel. Please rate & review. Chapter 2: Night is up!
1. Crashed

The raven haired boy watched the girl storm out the door in to the dark, wet night. This was his usual occupation: watching the girl he loved from afar. "Stay away from me, Roxas! We're through!" she said, shoving the blonde back. "Xion, you are over reacting." "Oh? And I'm not supposed to say anything at all? I can't believe you cheated on me! With my _sister_!" Roxas grabbed her arm as she started down the few porch steps. She stood still for only a second.

SMACK!

The boy winced at the sound of the girl's hand across the blonde's face. "Roxas, I never want to see your face again, you, you, you-"the girl held back an insult. She ripped her arm out of the boy's grip and stomped down the path leading to the sidewalk. The boy leaned back into the shadow as she approached. She walked straight past him with out noticing. She climbed onto her motorcycle, a small, sleek, but sturdy model and drove off, but not before giving the blonde a rude sign. _Well,_ the boy thought. _I thought this might happen. _The boy walked down to the corner where his own bike was wind started gusting, making the boy shiver. He looked up. The clouds above looked ominous, almost fore-boding. He inserted the key and started up the bike, following the path of the girl. As he passed Roxas's house, he noticed that his van had disappear. He sub-consciously sped up.

The rain pelted him everywhere, hair whipping in the cold air. He spotted the van making a dangerously sharp turn onto the interstate. The boy followed. Thunder boomed over the sound of his engine. The interstated was nearly empty. The van accelerated to an extremely hazardous speed even for dry weather. The boy sped up, trying to keep up. The van suddenly went into the right lane, and then slung into the right. Sparks flew as the van hit something much smaller, but still metallic.

The boy hit the brakes. Water sprayed on his as the bike made an ubrupt stop and turned to the side of the road. Small bits of metal littered down the hill from the highway. The boy sped the bike down, avoiding trees, the single headlight giving the only luminence as rain fell down in torrents. His heart stopped as he saw the ruins of the bike, twisted and gnarled. "XION! XION, **ANSWER ME**!" He yelled over the bike. He turned off the engine, leaving the light on. He grabbed a flashlight from a side pocket. "XION!" He shouted repeatedly. He went about 100 feet when he heard a moan. "Xion?" He turned the light. "Oh, God, Xion!" Blood made crimson roses over her green shirt; all of her clothes were torn, leaving gaping holes, showing blood or bruises; her hair was tainted with it. "Va...nit...?" she said, weakly. "Just stay awake for me, Xion, alright? We're gonna get you to a hospital."

He grabbed his phone from his pocket. In his frenzy, he accidently took a picture of her. "Dammit." he growled under his breath. He quickly dialed 911. "911, what is your emergency?" a woman's voice said. "A girl just got ran off Interstate 13 North, a mile or two off of Exit 35. Send an ambulance, now. She bleeding heavily, and is covered in several cuts. I don't see anything major, but I could be wrong." "Yes, sir, someone's on there way right now." "Alright, I'm going to try to bring her as close to the highway as possible.""Sir, that will be fi-" Vanitas hung up.

"Xion." She looked up. "I've called an ambulance, but I've got to get you up this hill, okay?" "That's...okay..."She said faintly. Vanitas gently slid his arm under her. She whimpered slightly. "I know, I know." he said, soothingly. He started up the slippery slope.

XXXXXXXXX

"Sir, did you see who threw her off the road?" the officer asked. "Yes, I did." Vanitas recited Roxas's license plate number perfectly. "Thank you." The heavyset officer walked out of the hospital room. Xion was sleeping, bandaged up and one of her legs in a cast. A steady beeping filled the room. Doctors and nurses came and went, all the while Vanitas kept guard over her. They had tried to get Vanitas out before, but had found he was not one to give in.

A few days later, Xion woke up. It was past midnight and Vanitas was looking at the stars outside the window. "Vanitas?" He whirled around. Her cobalt eyes looked as big as saucers. "Xion." Vanitas rushed to the bedside. "How are you feeling?" "A little sore, but still okay. What happened to me?" "Roxas-" his voice turned harsh over the name-"ran you off the road. He's in custody now." "What? But-" The beeping increased. "Calm down, Xion." Vanitas's voice lowered. "Alright." She said, settling back down. "Don't worry. I promise -I swear- I'll always be right here."

6 month later...

"Roxas, on the charge of armed manslaughter, the court finds you guilty." Vanitas turned off the TV. "Well, that's that." Vanitas sighed. Xion moved closer to the inside of Vanitas's arm.; Vanitas wrapped his arm around her torso in response. A long scar now ran down from the end of her collarbone to her elbow. "Yep." she said. Vanitas's lips touched her forehead. Xion blushed. "You know, this is a really nice couch, Vanitas. I really like this shade of blue." "Don't change the subject." Vanitas teased, his golden eyes staring into her, seeming to glow and see straight into her heart. "I love you." she whispered. "Love you more." His lips met hers, telling her what he had meant to long before.


	2. Night

I walked home from a trip to an anime store, shivering at the cold October air. The trees spread eerie shadows upon the sidewalk as a walked past a streetlight. The next one was about 50 feet away. I hurried past and walked into nearly solid black. "_Xion._" I stopped and looked to my right. An empty park guarded by an iron fence was all that was there. "Creepy." I said. "_XION."_ I definitely heard something this time. I peered over the fence.

_"Come." _ I felt a strong wind whip behind me, as if it wanted to push me over the fence. Before I could realize what I was doing, I had my right foot over it. "What?" I shook my head. I backed away from it. I briskly walked to the next streetlight. Beside it was the entrance to the park._"Come, Xion." _ I looked at the gate. It was wide open. The sign beside it said it was closed, why was it opened?

I felt my wallet slipped out of my jacket pocket. "Hey!" I ran after it as it blew in the wind. It blew farther and farther away from the streetlight, sending me into darkness. I couldn't afford to lose that wallet. I lost it for a moment, and then caught a glimpse of it heading down into a group of trees. I sprinted after it. The wind finally died down and the wallet landed by a red maple tree. I sighed in relief and leaned down to pick it up. As I did, I noticed something in the branches of the tree. A pair of golden eyes stared with a burning gaze. I gasped in shock and took a step back.

The thing jumped gracefully down. "Missing something?" A male voice said. He sounded young. He picked up the wallet. He started walking toward me. I stood still, frozen solid by fear. "Don't you want it?" I unfroze and reached for it.

As I managed to get the wallet in my grasp, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. His strength and speed was inhuman. I wrenched back, unable to free myself from his grasp. "Let me go." I said. My voice had nearly no volume.

He smirked, then started to lean my head back. My eyes darted to his face. He seemed to be examining… my neck?! He paused for a moment then moved forward. I felt a two points of searing pain on my neck. I opened my mouth to scream. His hand covered my mouth, quickly. I struggled against the pain. _Stop that. _My body stopped, unresponsive to my panic. I was force to stare up to the night sky_,_ my heart pounding. _Relax._ My heart slowed. My panicking thoughts turned tranquil. The pain faded away. Replace by it was a feeling of ecstasy. I sighed. He moved his hand away, placing it underneath my head, supporting it.

I felt and an ebb and flow, as if my body was part of a wave. It seemed to last for an eternity. I smiled. I gradually came to a stop. He moved away, his eyes glowing brighter. My body crumpled, suddenly weak. He gently guided me to one of the trees. He sat down, then carefully sat me in on his lap. I felt instantly warm. He started talking to me, telling me who he was, what he was, and that this act wasn't random.

"…I've been watching you for a while, Xion." "Vanitas?" I said. "Yes?" he returned. "Do you…love me?" I asked. "…Yes." I looked at his pale face. He stared at me. "Oh, great, I've made a mess." He took a cloth out of his black, ripped jeans. He wiped my neck and collarbone off. "There." He said. "I'm going to let you go now, Xion. You're strong enough now….you probably hate me, too." Vanitas said, looking regretful. I shook my head. "I haven't told you this but…" I remember all the times Vanitas and I talking to one another. I thought of all the times Vanitas had cheered me up when I was sad, how I'd feel so warm when he was around, how cold lonely nearly drowned me when he wasn't. He looked at me in shock. He leaned down again, and I closed my eyes, prepared for anything. His lips brushed mine, and then went for the neck. This time he was more urgent, more desperate, more dangerous. I felt a sense of undying passion this time. I clutched Vanitas's spiky hair. He quickly moved from my neck to my lips again. "I love you, Xion." He growled. "And I'll love you forever."

As the night grew darker, Vanitas realized I needed to get home. He scooped me up in his arm, his black, ripped jacket flowing in the air as he ran me back to my home. He scaled me up to my window and smoothly opened it.

"You can have this." He sat on the windowsill. He handed me his jacket. "Think of it as a promise." "What promise?" Vanitas grinned. "It'll come to you. Now, get some rest. You'll be tired as it is tomorrow." He jumped down and I watched as he disappeared into the night.


End file.
